100pseudo
Antoine Gardin, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de 100pseudo, est un youtubeur spécialisé dans la critique de films né le 21 octobre 1991, ayant démarré le 23 février 2007 et totalisant plus de 26 000 abonnés, avec un total de 77 vidéos pour plus de 1 500.000 vues. Il était également membre du collectif VoxMakers. Sa carrière sur YouTube Antoine Gardin a démarré Youtube à l'âge de 15 ans avec une première vidéo publiée le 23 février 2007, suivie d'autres parodies de clips vidéos comme Les deux minutes du peuple et Garçon de Koxie, ou des parodies de films comme L'Exorciste ou Inception. En mai 2011, il publie le premier épisode de l'émission On crève l'écran!, dans laquelle il se moque de films avant leurs sorties. Il décide d'y mettre un terme en mars 2013, après 20 épisodes, pour se concentrer sur d'autres projets. Désormais, il tourne essentiellement des épisodes de Moment Critique sur plusieurs films récents, donnant un avis positif ou négatif, le tout accompagné de sketchs et d'une voix-off, nommée "Viho", qui se moque régulièrement de lui, et invitant son collègue Mickael J à participer dans certaines de ses vidéos, ce dernier faisant une émission similaire nommée Parlons cinéma. La chaîne personnelle de 100pseudo contient plus de 26 000 abonnés, mais il doit principalement son succès à sa participation au collectif VoxMakers. Description Chaîne personnelle qui regroupe mes créations tournant autour du cinéma (à part les 15 premières, mais chut, on a tous commencé par quelque chose xD)! Le but de mes vidéos est avant tout de passer un bon moment de détente tout en essayant de partager avec vous mes passions, en espérant que vous passiez un très bon moment ;) Tous les épisodes sont disponibles sur la chaine en playlist! Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur la chaîne collective Voxmakers: https://www.youtube.com/user/VoxMakersChannel Anecdotes * Son film préféré est Alexandre le bienheureux d'Yves Robert. * Il a réalise le générique de la chronique facile de Mad Dog. Les vidéos de sa chaîne officielle # On crève l'écran! N°1 - Fast and Furious 5 # On crève l'écran! N°2 - Transformers 3 # On crève l'écran! N°3 - Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, 2e partie # On crève l'écran! N°4 - Destination finale 5 # On crève l'écran! - HORS SÉRIE # On crève l'écran! N°5 - Paranormal Activity 3 # On crève l'écran! N°6 - Le Chat Potté # On crève l'écran! N°7 - Mission Impossible 4 # On crève l'écran! - Bêtisier de Noël # On crève l'écran! N°8 - Ghost Rider 2 # On crève l'écran! N°9 - Projet X # On crève l'écran! N°10 - Battleship # On crève l'écran! N°11 - Prometheus # On crève l'écran! - QUESTIONS/REPONSES # On crève l'écran! - Mes excuses # On crève l'écran! - N°12 The Dark Knight Rises # Moment Critique - The Amazing Spider-Man # On crève l'écran! - N°13 Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter # On crève l'écran! - N°14 Looper # On crève l'écran! - N°15 Sinister # On crève l'écran! - N°16 Twilight: Révélation partie 2 # On crève l'écran!: bientôt de retour! # On crève l'écran! - N°18 Flight # On crève l'écran! - N°19 Le Monde Fantastique d'Oz # On crève l'écran! - N°20 Warm Bodies # Critique Nanar - Mosquito (Boite Magique) #: Critique Nanar - Jurassic Trash # Contrepartie Tipeee #1 (critiques de Tortues Ninjas, le film et Super Mario Bros, le film) # Contrepartie Tipeee #2 (critique de Brocéliande) # Contrepartie Tipeee #3 (critique de'' Prédator'') # Contrepartie Tipeee #4 (critique de The Grand Budapest Hotel) # Les lunettes # Hausu, un film bien barré # Mon Miyazaki préféré! (critique de Porco Rosso) # Le film préféré de 100pseudo? (critique de Alexandre le bienheureux) Films critiqués dans VoxMakers # The Dark Knight Rises # Total Recall (2012) # Resident Evil Retribution # Paranormal activity 4 # Les mondes de Ralph # Django Unchained (avec Mickael J) # Die Hard 5 # Les Croods # Oblivion # Man of Steel # The Lone Ranger # White house down # Planes & Turbo # La Reine des Neiges # Le vent se Lève # Dans l'ombre de Mary # Divergente # The Amazing Spider-Man 2 # Godzilla (2014) # Dragons 2 # Planes 2 # La planète des singe : L'affrontement # Lucy # Annabelle # Interstellar ''(avec Mickael J) # ''La nuit au musée 3 # Les Nouveaux Héros # Bob l'éponge : un héros sort de l'eau # Big Eyes # Mad Max : Fury Road # Jurassic World # Vice Versa # Pixels # Hôtel Transylvania 2 # Seul sur Mars # Le Voyage d'Arlo # Star Wars Episode VII # Top 10 des films de 2015 # Deadpool # Zootopie # Kung-Fu Panda 3 # L'Âge de Glace 5 # Suicid Squad Sans oublier les deux vidéos Syndrome de Stockholm et Des Canards au Hockey dans la nouvelle rubrique Chez Disney, entièrement consacrée à l'univers cinématographique Disney. Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Youtubers de 2007 Catégorie:Critiques de Films Catégorie:VoxMakers Catégorie:Plus de 10 000 Abonnés